


Happy Birthday To Me

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Very Important Sabriel AU's [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But the whole series is practically Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, I feel like I should tag it as Crack, M/M, Morning After, Past Relationship(s), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Groom/bride left waiting at the altar, goes on the Subway, still in their gown/suit, and starts crying. Then they meet someone who cheers them up” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday To Me

Sam stared at his hands, clasped and shaking on his knees. Rubies gleamed at his wrists, and he closed his eyes. Deep breathes, in through the nose, out through the mouth. He grimaced, without his own consent, when someone sat down next to him. He could smell the cloying scent of way too much cologne mixed with alcohol. Great.

“You look like you’ve been to a wedding dude.”

“Really?” Sam muttered sarcastically.

Jesus, grant him the strength to not kill a man on the subway. The man snorted, but Sam’s anger went straight over his head.

“What’s got your panties in a twist? Did’ya get left at the altar or something?”

 Sam turned to stare menacingly at the man beside him, but he was pretty sure his lips quivered. He turned away quickly, before stinging pain in his eyes could turn to actual tears.

“Oh shit,” the same voice said. “Oh. Shit. Dude, that’s harsh.”

Sam gritted his teeth. His head slipped down, hands tugging at his hair. Pain would help him will the tears away, if he was lucky. Then again, Ruby had left him waiting at the altar in front of all their friends. Sam wasn’t a lucky man. His shoulders started to shake, perhaps with the effort of holding back his tears, perhaps in anger at his situation.

 

_“We should get married,” she said dreamily. “A big white wedding, Sammy. Lillith can be the bridesmaid, Dean your man of honor.”_

_Sam rolled over, smiling gently as he pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She still had her half-glazed post-orgasm expression on her face, but he knew she was serious._

_“When?” he asked._

_She smiled widely._

_“On your birthday,” she said, giggling mischievously. “That way you’ll never forget.”_

“So wait, some asshole left you standing there alone, and you’re just going home?”

Sam glared like he’d never glared before. If this loudmouthed piece of shit didn’t shut up, so help him, Sam’d throw him through the carriage window.

“What else can I do?” Sam bit out, fists clenched. “Wait for everyone to trail out of the church, apologizing like she died, instead of ran off with her bridesmaid?”

There was a long silence, during which Sam found himself praying for the obnoxious voice to stop. Instead, it spoke again.

“That won’t do. You need a shoulder to cry on, stretch. Come drinking with me, instead.”

Sam’s head snapped up, and he looked properly at the man for the first time. A man in his late twenties, with his hair combed back and wide brown eyes. His mouth was pursed, eyes pleading, something in them suggesting Sam would have the time of his life if he just took a leap of faith. _Like he had with Ruby._

“No fucking way,” Sam said.

 

“You should have the cufflinks,” Sam said, slurring his words. “I ain’t gonna need them anymore, y’know. Ruby didn’t wanna marry me. Stupid. She was the one who asked.”

Gabriel hummed sympathetically, arm around Sam’s shoulder. He was so nice, and warm, and kind. Sam couldn’t quite remember how Gabriel had talked him into coming to the bar, but he liked it here.

“She sounds like a right piece of work,” Gabriel said, shooting the bartender a look.

Almost immediately, a tray of shots landed at their table. Sam blindly took one, and so barely noticed Gabriel downing five in rapid succession. The waiter hissed something at him, looking horrified.

Gabriel hissed something in return that sounded a little like “Shut up, Balth. I’m getting drunk in sympathy, and _he’s_ going to keep drinking until he forgets his life is a total shit-show.”

Gabriel was a good guy, Sam thought. He was kind of an asshole, and probably trying to get into Sam’s pants, but a good guy nonetheless.

 

“I hate you.”

Sam had opened his eyes as he woke, and was paying the price. Lying face first on Gabriel’s bed, he tried to will away the urge to puke. The room stank like alcohol, chocolate, and regret.

“Shut up and get off my back,” Gabriel grumbled. “I can’t breathe.”

Sam slowly rolled away, groaning grumpily as his head and stomach rolled in protest.

“You puke, you clean,” Gabriel said, voice muffled by a pillow.

Somehow, the thought seemed funny in the dim light that made its way through Gabriel’s curtains. Sam snickered to himself. He could just picture himself trying to figure out how to work a stranger’s washing machine while hung-over. He yawned, trying to pull Gabriel’s comforter out from beneath them, and over himself. Gabriel’s legs were surprisingly smooth under Sam’s back- His bare, lower back. And the sheets were surprisingly soft on his bare legs. Sam was naked. For a second he panicked, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes and trying to remember exactly when he and Gabriel got naked. Ruby would kill him- But Ruby wouldn’t care, he remembered again. She was somewhere in Bali, using their honeymoon tickets to woo her best friend.

“Hey Gabriel,” he said.

Gabriel grunted something that could _maybe_ be interpreted as an invitation to keep talking.

“Do you make a habit of taking advantage of recently dumped men?” Sam asked.

Now that he could think more clearly, he could feel the unmistakeable crustiness of dried jizz on his stomach. There was maybe some chocolate syrup, too, if the stickiness on his chest and chin and pretty much everywhere else was anything to go by. He vaguely remembered Gabriel’s assurance that it would be the best thing to ever happen to him. Gabriel had been _so_ right.

“Nah,” Gabriel said. “You’re special, sugarplum. When you’re not crying, you’re one hell of a guy. Plus, you told me it was your birthday. What could I do? No one should go without birthday sex.”

Sam laughed, crawling to his knees.

“Good,” he said with a smile. “Because I’d feel sad if I was just one of many. I wouldn’t feel special enough to do this.”

He rolled Gabriel over, laughing at all the mumbled protests. And then he sucked Gabriel’s dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I've got a massive headache and as much as I'd love to write about Sam's first sober encounter with Gabriel's penis, I just wanted to give you guys a new fic. So, instead, you got that one sentence wonder. Hope y'all enjoyed anyway! 
> 
> As always, tumblr is oneoddkitteh, follow for fics, and love, and updates! Feel free to chat to me, especially about Sabriel, and especially about Gabriel. Prompts are always welcome!


End file.
